Heretofore box constructions have been provided which are selfsecuring by the use of tabs and flaps which interlock in such a manner as to render it difficult to open the box and reclose same without damaging such tabs and flaps. An example of a similar prior art carton is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,738. Generally self-locking tabs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,288. Examples of self-locking wrap-around bands or straps for packages are shown in the following patents: U.S Pat. Nos. 1,840,425; 2,004,098; 2,678,770; 3,127,090. Related box constructions are further shown in the following additional patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 676,015; 3,245,604; 3,462,066; 3,790,064; 3,790,069. The foregoing patents were found as a result of a search conducted in the following Classes and Sub-classes: Class 53, Sub. 329; Class 206, Sub 249 and 457; Class 220 Subs. 403 and 463; Class 229, Sub. 8, 16, 33, 36, 38, 39R, 41, 45, and 87R and Design Class D9, Subclasses 222, 229, 230, 231-235, 244, 245.